


平成挽歌

by Xylophone323



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 在八神隆之的故事里有许多名字，而一切始于海藤正治。
Relationships: Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki
Kudos: 5





	平成挽歌

侦探事务所重新翻修的时候，东徹和星野一生都被拜托来帮忙做了几天免费苦力。这次的声势浩大，不仅内饰装潢全部焕然一新，就连格局也重新分布，单独划分出了一块区域用来放床寝家具，说是八神隆之总算过够了睡沙发的日子。

“海藤先生也会搬来和八神律师一起住在事务所吗？”星野一生对着散落的拼接零件发愁，半是抱怨地嘟囔着，“总觉得两位时似乎时刻刻都呆在一起。”

“没办法啊？海藤哥总是粘着我嘛，也不太好拒绝。”八神隆之的声音从房间的另外一头传过来，但音量大得像是要故意让海藤正治也听见。

海藤正治威胁地瞪了他一眼，大声嚷嚷着：“到底是谁以前每天像个尾巴一样追着我，还专门挑我落单的时候偷袭我？”已经想不起自己身后什么时候多了一个跟屁虫，似乎第一次在TENDER见到这个小酒保也是很久之前的事了。

他见过满脸血污睁不开眼却还要出拳挑衅的八神，也见过拿了法律系录取通知书扑兴奋地扑到自己身上的八神。就这样过了二十多个年头，他才发现自己早已经和八神隆之分不开了。

最开始的时候，海藤正治遇见的八神隆之穿着不合身的制服，踮起脚才能把高脚玻璃杯放到顶架上。明明一次又一次地被揍趴在地上，却像粘在鞋底的口香糖一样倔强地拽着海藤正治的袖口不放开。从来没有见过这么无理取闹的小孩，组里的那些年纪轻的后辈只要靠拳头就可以教训服帖，海藤正治却唯独对他头疼万分。

八神隆之根本就是不一样的，他桀骜不驯的灵魂无法被任何事征服，只要是认定了的事情，如同鳄鱼咬住了猎物一般不肯松口。他不秉持正义，只是有无法逾越的底线，他也不是懦弱无能，但付出的忠诚也不会轻易改变。海藤正治常常觉得他就像是一头孤傲的狼，自命清高地在月下吠啸，又只为他所认定的头狼俯首。

对于海藤正治来说，赢得八神尊重的那一天应该被历史所记录下来成为某个纪念日，冰山融化或是水滴石穿都没有他第一次听到“海藤哥”这个称呼时来得震撼。

* * *

八神隆之被松金组长带回组里之后，所有人都知道他和海藤正治还是互相看不顺眼。虽然碍于组长的情面上两人不再正面交锋，但是紧张的气氛无疑弥漫在整个组里，难免有不少人为此向组长哀声载道。

“那小鬼根本不把你放在眼里啊，海藤。”那时的羽村京平总是在外奔波收债，连他这种不常回松金组事务所的人都可以嗅到两人之间剑拔弩张的火药味。他把燃尽的烟蒂掷进堆叠成山的垃圾袋里，又继续开口说道：“一副嚣张跋扈的样子真让人看不惯，让他吃点苦头就老实了。”

海藤正治没有反应过来这句话里衍伸着什么隐义，有些木讷地点点头同意：“不知天高地厚的家伙。”

路灯透着阴恻的光，把气氛遮盖得暧昧诡秘，羽村京平起身离开，留下了一句不明不白的话。

“他根本不属于我们这类人，早点离开也是对他好。”

在神室町街头捡到神志不清的八神隆之则是几天之后的事了，简直巧合得像是命运的玩笑。债户们出奇得配合，还不到夜幕海藤正治就收了工，提着几听冰啤酒从便利店里拐出来的时候，久违地哼起了一首跑调的曲。

一条通往深处的暗巷隐约能听到痛苦的呻吟，这在神室町已经见怪不怪，无非是哪个倒霉的喽啰得罪了某个人物。海藤正治明明已经走开了好几步，却又忍不住倒回来。他挪开了两辆倒在排水沟上的坏自行车，小心翼翼地探头进去打量。

熟悉的身影倒在墙角，过长的头发被鼻子里流出的血块凝在一起，目所能及的皮肤上全都覆着青紫的痕迹，在打斗中连衣物也被扯得破烂不堪。八神隆之的脸颊肿得快要分辨不出原来的样貌，好在海藤正治够讨厌他，很容易就认了出来。

“喂，死了吗？”海藤正治拍了拍他的脸，对方连应答的意识都没有了，如果就这样丢在原地，说不定明天还要带着人过来给他收尸。海藤正治架起了少年的身体，思前想后终究带他回了自己家。

伤口处理到一半的时候，八神隆之总算悠悠转转地醒了过来，他瞥了一眼正在粗略包扎的海藤正治，突然像是捞起的鱼一样扑腾起来：“混蛋，放开我！”

难得的好心情全被突如其来的麻烦打断了，海藤正治本来就多少有些不满。现在好心帮他又被恩将仇报，他生气地按了一下八神隆之腹部的伤口：“真应该就放你死在街头算了。”

“反正你也是这么打算的吧？派那么多人来围殴，不是就想我死吗？事到如今又装出一副好人的样子，怎么，难道是怕我和组长告状？”八神隆之借着大叫才不至于痛得打滚，他攥紧拳头摆出一副防御的姿态，如临大敌。

“你在说些什么？”海藤正治停下了手上的动作，困惑地眨了眨眼，“我为什么会那么做？虽然你这小孩确实有够烦人的，但是我们之间又没有什么仇怨……”

他看见八神隆之怒火中烧，不像是夸张的语气，不由得警戒起来。但对方紧绷了几秒之后，只是颤颤巍巍地站起身来，眼底满是落寞的失望：“原来你也会用这种卑怯的手段，我还以为你和他们不一样。这件事我不会告诉别人，内讧会让别人笑话松金组。但是总有一天，我会加倍奉还。”

八神隆之穿上外套，走进徐徐夜风中，留下一头雾水的海藤正治把郁闷和不解独自吞咽下肚。

后来海藤正治四处打听那天八神隆之所遭遇的街头混混，才知道是松金组的部下把他堵在那条小巷，还宣称是受海藤指使教训他。此前羽村京平莫名的威胁才显得清晰起来，他向来不敢承认自己做的事，倒是一如既往地喜欢栽赃陷害。如果是同组前辈的话，海藤正治理应不会再在意这种程度的误会，但一想到是被八神隆之以自己没有做过的事记恨，他又觉得不甘心起来。

八神隆之开始躲着他，没错，为什么非要迎面撞上不可匹敌的对手呢？无论是夜校下课的路还是兼职的便利店，八神隆之总能想出办法回避和海藤正治单独碰面的机会。

“八神，听我说……”

“这位客人，如果不结账的话，请不要挡到后面的人。”

两人当中隔了一道收银台，海藤正治再怎么心急也不敢越过那条线去把人抓出来，更何况看起来很严肃的店长正站在八神隆之的身后虎视眈眈地盯着他，本意也并非是想给他添麻烦。

“我去外面等你，不会很久，和我谈谈，可以吗？”海藤正治自己都惊讶于他耐心的好言相劝，大概八神隆之也是这么想的，他挥挥手答应着催促海藤正治离开。

在门口抽了两三支烟的时间，八神隆之已经换好了衣服下班，双肩包里鼓鼓囊囊地装了一大堆东西，快要比他孱弱的身板还要厚实，相仿的年纪和海藤正治比起来实在是有些可怜。

“有什么事就快说吧，海藤，还是说这次终于决定堂堂正正和我决斗了？”幼稚的威胁在那张伤口还未痊愈的脸上变得可笑。

海藤正治勉强不去同情这个臭脾气的小孩，他拍了拍八神隆之的肩膀：“走吧，我送你回去。这么多次我和你打架，我从来没有记恨过你，而且说到底，哪一次不是你先出手的？”

八神隆之的耳根心虚地红了起来，但是他没有低下头：“还不是因为你在TENDER像个混蛋一样……”

“啊?你是不是误会了什么？”海藤正治茫然地挠了挠额角，“虽然我有时候喝醉了会有些断片，但要是有破坏了什么东西，或者是忘记付钱，我一定会按原价补偿给老板再道歉。我知道那个酒吧格调好像很高的样子，可既然是打开门营业，也不至于就因为这样的事要把我拒之门外吧？”

他看见八神隆之的身形一愣，似乎有什么东西瞬间颠覆倾塌了。自诩的仗义和讨伐都变成了无稽之谈，不过鉴于每一次都是八神隆之在挨打，对于海藤正治来说也没有什么太大的损失就是了。

尴尬的气氛没有持续太久，两人不知不觉间在凌晨绕到了一条偏僻的小路上，海藤正治看见成群的地痞走过来的时候才一拍脑袋发现自己不应该选这条路线。八神隆之很快回过神来，表现出戒备的姿态。

“喂，你们是哪个组的，擅闯别人的地盘可不好哦？”

更糟糕的是，这些人拔出了匕首，在一片阴影中反射出瘆人的光。

事实证明，当你拖着一个身上带伤的中学生，遇到人数占优的地痞流氓时，第一反应除了逃走还是逃走。海藤正治一边分神担心身后八神隆之的情况，一边又无法从三人的围攻中脱身。肾上腺素照着本能迸发出一股力量，海藤正治把三人掀翻在地，又补上了一脚，依稀伴随着骨头碎裂的清脆声响。他着急朝另一个方向奔去，八神隆之白色的t恤上已经印出几道殷红的血迹，海藤正治咬紧了牙，抓住剩下两个持刀的混混手腕掰向外侧，直到脱臼才停手。

刀具咣当掉在地上，八神隆之喘着粗气踹远了几米，伸手捂住了腹部黏腻的感觉，血却从指间流出来。

“别动。”海藤正治把他背了起来，腹部温热的液体透过衬衫印到了自己背上，“我带你去看医生，没事的，你不会有事的。”

一路上海藤正治都在不停地呼唤八神隆之的名字，来确保他没有失去意识。他说起很多，海藤正治的父母是怎么把他丢下的，他在小学里又怎么遭到别人的欺辱，还有总是给他抛媚眼的那个公关小姐把电话号码写在了俱乐部名片的背面，海马是由公的负责育儿……

“你好吵啊。”八神隆之躺在简陋的躺椅上，看黑医替自己缝合伤口，“我只是被划了两刀，不会死的，海藤哥。”

“你真是……”海藤正治刚打算说上两句，却被最后那个称呼叫得有些恍惚。

海藤正治抱着肩，突然嘿嘿笑了起来。

* * *

海藤正治躺在床上无聊地划着手机，明明是2018年最后一天了，两个人还得累死累活的跑了一整天委托，他忍不住出声抱怨道：“太累了。阿隆，你不会永远窝在这里做侦探吧？像你这么聪明的人应该无论干什么都会很优秀。”

开水壶发出呜呜烧开的声音，蒸汽喷到了镜子上，一时把房间衬得有些旖旎。八神隆之鬼使神差地回答道：“要是海藤哥愿意的话，我可以一直，一直做下去。”他把紧张到颤抖的手藏在桌下，说出近乎告白的话，“和海藤哥一起。”

楼下人声沸腾，神室町从来不缺热闹，倒数的呐喊一路从广场传到这条渺无人烟的街道上。沉默在无言的房间里发酵，现在承诺还太早了吗？已经二十年了，如果不是现在的话，这份不能诉诸于口的心意又会是什么时候才能被送达呢？

两人的情感和羁绊到底算得上是什么？他们不会是在剧院前广场拥吻的年轻情侣，也不会是彼此渴求的欲望载体，只是一个能把背后信任地交给对方的生死之交。可是这样就够了吗？

“总之，海藤哥，明年也请你多多指教了。”

“啊……哦，哦！”许多年来，海藤正治仍然不擅长回答太过感性的话，总是马马虎虎地糊弄过去或者是扯开话题，“不知道明年他们会用什么年号呢？”

八神隆之笑了一下，望向窗外绚烂的新年烟火，就留到下一个三十年里吧。

END


End file.
